Everything About You Calls To Me
by animeluv1
Summary: Derek overhears Stiles talking about having feelings for a mysterious someone and wolfs out. Stiles calms him and explains. Sterek Smut Lemony Goodness


**Everything about you calls to me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, any and/or all characters. All I own is the idea of the story itself.

Sorry i didn't take time to edit much.

Enjoy.

Derek stared at Stiles. Watching his every movement as he argued with Scott over something menial. He observed the way Stiles mouth moved to form words, the way his tongue curled as he spoke, the way his arms waved erratically. He knew he shouldn't be watching. He just couldn't help himself! Everything about the loose tongued Stiles was perfect, and drew him in. Possessed him. Swallowed him. The way his jaw dropped in shock, the way his lips puckered without him trying, the cute freckles on his perfect face (and hopefully the rest of his body), the wide brown eyes that were truly a gateway of emotional expression, the fact that he couldn't shut up because he always had something on his mind, his sarcasm, his lame jokes, the way he tried to stand up to Derek, the way his body looked as though it would meld perfectly with Derek's. At the last thought the Alpha shook his head. He should not be thinking these things! This human, however, made every thing about him tingle. Especially his scent. Stiles smelled of fresh rain in the woods, sunshine, sugar, and warmth. His scent called to Derek. And it said "Mark me. Make me smell of you and only you!"

The sound of Stiles and Scott's laughter rang through his ears. He closed his eyes and focused on listening. He heard the rustling of clothes and a shift in weight. He knew Stiles had moved. His ears perked up at the sound of his freckled prey's voice.

"So," Stiles dragged out the vowel. "Has he... I don't suppose he's mentioned...?" Derek could imagine him pausing and taking his lower lip into his mouth. The thought was very appealing. Though the idea of Stiles being at a loss for words seemed unnatural. "Is he seeing anyone? That is... has anyone been by? Casual, once, often, taken up a permanent residence? ANYTHING?" Stiles asked in his usual ADHD manner. Scott chuckled and Derek nearly growled. He barely managed to suppress it. How dare Stiles think about another! Though, technically, he held no claim on the teen, he couldn't stand the idea of another being on his mind. "Nobody, Stiles." Scott replied. He then sighed. "Just take a chance. Stop torturing yourself. You could have him if you tried putting yourself out there." Scott said encouragingly. The reply that came was **VERY** un-Stilinski. "No, I can't. He has made it pretty obvious that he is not interested. IN THE SLIGHTEST! He's to...UGH!" He said, obviously frustrated and depressed. Derek thought back to all the times Stiles had asked Danny if he was attractive. His wolf rose to the surface and he could listen no longer. His eyes snapped open, and he ran to find Danny.

Conveniently, Danny was at the Hale house. Derek stormed into his home and in front of Danny who sat on the cough with Jackson. Promptly, he grabbed the front of the boys gray shirt and hoisted him into the air. His menacing growl pierced through not only the house but the forest as well. His eyebrows furrowed over his red eyes. Jackson sat wide eyed. "Holy shit, Danny. What did you do to piss him off?" Jackson would help Danny if it were anyone other than Derek. But this was his Alpha, Derek. " I-I don't know!" Danny exclaimed. Derek simply growled again and snapped his jaw at the boy who dangled a good two feet above the ground. "Well, you obviously did something!" Jackson exclaimed.

**Meanwhile at the Stilinski House...**

Stiles sat on his bed while Scott took up residence in his desk chair. He sighed. "Scott, we need a plan of action." He said finally. "Like what?" Scott said automatically. He knew he would regret those words but it slipped out before he could think. They had been sitting in Stiles room almost all day. He wanted to see Allison, but instead he was here talking to Stiles about his love life( which just so happens to be NON-EXISTANT). He would always be there for Stiles, because Stiles had always been there for him. Even through the whole were change. It sucked that his best friend was hurting over someone he felt he didn't have a chance with... AGAIN! It was like Stiles had a thing for people he thought to be out of his reach. Maybe he was a masochist? "THATS JUST IT! I have no idea! I keep thinking about all the possibilities but there seem to be none that don't involve chains, a gag and rape! I mean... how else am I going to tell him how I feel without him eating me? Not that that would be all that bad now that I think about it. He's just so perfect and out of this world and I'm so plain! And he is straight as a metal ruler. Although that analogy makes me realize that metal can be bended. Maybe I can bend him to my will. How cool would that be! I could try the force or something." Stiles rambled. "At this point, I'm ready to kidnap him and chain him up for you!" Scott joked. Suddenly both of their phones rang. Their faces crumpled quizzically. Each opened a message from Jackson:

GET TO HALE HOUSE NOW

Stiles was already running down the stairs, whilst Scott simply took the window. The both got in Stiles' Jeep and drove as fast as they could. Upon reaching the forest, they heard a fierce roar of a growl. One that was far to familiar to Stiles ears. Worry flooded every vein in his body and he accelerated. He barely stopped his car when he was jumping out and running into the house. Upon entering he saw Danny being held up by a very wolfed out Derek. His eyes went wide. "Holy mother of... What the hell is going on here!" Jackson stood by the couch, Lydia was behind him biting her lip. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were nowhere to be found in the room. Derek turned his neck so that he faced Stiles. He gave a softer growl. "Derek, You put him down or I will come over there and kick your sour-wolf ass!" Derek gave a fierce growl, but threw Danny onto the couch. He stalked over to Stiles. "God, Derek! What were you thinking? You could have killed him. Honestly what did he ever do to you!?" Stiles ranted. Scott, Jackson and Lydia tended to Danny. Derek spoke in a low growl. "You want him. He can't have you! You're mine! MINE!" He grabbed Stiles and pulled him into his large, muscular body. Stiles was shocked, to say the least. However, he did not take to much time to question it. He was finally in Derek's arms. He closed his eyes and relished the moment before speaking. "You're an idiot. I don't want Danny. No offense Danny." He nodded to his friend. "None taken." He looked into Derek's eyes. "I want you, you asshole. Every stupid Alpha inch. With all your possessive, growly, sour, bossyness. Because I kinda love you." Everyone was silent, waiting for their Alpha's reply. They had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Hoping that the two would get together. Derek smirked. "Shut up, Stiles." He said claiming his lips. The pack smiled.

Stiles threw himself into the kiss with a passion only matchable by Derek Hale. He ran his fingers through the wolfs hair and across his stubbly jaw, over his broad shoulders and down his back. He felt the need to touch every inch of him now that he could. His mouth fell open to award entrance when Derek's tongue traced his bottom lip. Derek pillaged his moist cavern. Paving ever corner that he mapped with his tongue. Stiles moaned, a sound which Derek gladly swallowed. The others had been forgotten so they decided to slip away. For once Stiles was silent, but only because this moment, this one moment was so perfect that he was afraid a single word would burst this perfect bubble. Stiles wasn't exactly insecure, he just never thought that DEREK FREAKIN HALE would want him. Want him the same he way he practically bled for Derek. Derek left his lips which elicited a whimper of disappointment from Stiles. Which was awarded with a chuckle, but Derek soon pleased his human by moving to his neck. There he placed gentle kisses, little nips, laps, and upon his clavicle he placed a bite that made Stiles gasp out a moan. He lapped at the skin in apology and trailed a whisper of kisses up his neck again. He placed a kiss at the side of Stiles mouth, and a slow lick upon the outer shell of his ear. Stiles felt as though he should do something but he gave the greatest gift of pleasure possible when he tilted his head to the side and down a bit in submission. Derek howled in ecstasy. He shredded Stiles shirt in that moment. "You owe me a new shirt." Stiles mock pouted which earned him a suck on his offered lower lip. "You can have one of mine." Stiles smiled into the kiss. "I like that better! Though.. You'll have to wear it first." Breaking apart, Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" "So that it smells like you, duh." Derek growled again. Stiles definitely knew how to please his wolf. He nuzzled behind the ear of his new lover and purred. Stiles shuddered and signed. With one last nip of his ear, Derek trailed kisses down his newly exposed chest and began to suck on Stiles right nipple. Stiles drew in a sharp breathe and exhaled a gentle moan. "Louder! Let them know who you belong to!" Derek roared into his skin, biting his nipple in the process. Stiles screamed out at the sharp contact. It was not in pain, well... not in intense pain. The sting of pain had intensified the pleasure of Derek's mouth. Derek repeated the process on the other side. Stiles was desperate for relief, pressure, anything! Derek trailed down his flat stomach and found the top of jeans. He growled in disapproval. "Relax Derek. I don't need you to destroy my pants too." Stiles unzipped his pants and wriggled out of them. "There. See? No need to lose your cool, sour-wolf." Derek smirked and bit his hip. "AH! Really! That's how you want to do this? Fine." He grabbed the top of Derek's head and pulled him up, which earned him a mixture of a growl and a whine. He pushed Derek onto the couch and straddled him. "Your turn Mr. Hale." Stiles said with a small grin gracing his small face. He kissed every inch of Derek's face except his lips, he nibbled on his ear, trailed kisses and licked and sucked. He met Derek's shirt and tugged it off. "Since I'm yours now, I have a little request." "Hmm?" Derek had his head tipped back with his eyes closed, no longer wolfed out. "Never wear a shirt again? Your body is much to great for clothing." He said licking he chest to prove the point. As he licked down he dragged his dull nails down his chest. Derek let out a low groan and Stiles smiled. He was doing something that pleased Derek. Stiles looked at the bulge of arousal wrapped in denim, like a little present for him. He unbuttoned the pants and slowly pulled down the zipper, just to tease his lover. "Stiles." was all that Derek needed t o say to get him moving. Within a couple seconds Stiles had the Alpha's rock hard length in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and began bobbing up and down at a rapid speed. He relaxed his throat and took as much of the cock as he could withing his mouth. But a mouth is only so big, and Derek is SO BIG! He took the rest of him in his hand and used the other to grasp the knee of his present. He withdrew with a pop. And lowered his head just a bit more to pay attention to the neglected balls below. " I think lacrosse is about to pay off." he said jokingly. He took each ball into his mouth and sucked and played and teased leaving each with a kiss. "No more." Derek growled out. "Come." Stiles rose and leaned up to kiss Derek, which was met with fervor. Pulling back Derek held up three fingers. "Suck." "How do I know they are clean? When did you last wash your hands? Have you ever washed your hands? Not saying you're unclean, I'm just saying I cant be sure." He received a glower. "Suck." and so he did. He coated each finger and sucked in a pleasure induced haze. Stiles cock was pressed under his boxers and he longed to spring free. His boxers were shredded in an instant as though Derek knew what he wanted. Of course that wasn't the case. Derek just wanted him naked. Derek used his speed to flip Stiles over onto his knees and inserted a wet finger. Stiles wiggled at the unfamiliarity, but grew accustomed quickly. He rocked his hips and gasped at the pleasure. Derek grew antsy and pushed in the next. The pain this time was greater, as he was stretched farther. The wolf took over once more and Derek began to scissor and add a third. The pain was almost too much. But it was gone faster than it appeared. In one long hard thrust Derek pushed inside. Stiles Cried out, causing Derek to draw back his wolf and wait for his lover to get used to the feeling of him. Stiles tried to get used to the size of Derek's penis but it was so large. It stretched him to impossible lengths. After what seemed like forever, Stiles experimented with the shifting of his hips and was surprised by the pleasure he found. He began to rock back and forth in a slow testing rhythm. Derek gripped his hips with his strong hands and sped up. Stiles cries practically shook the house. He begged for more. More Speed. More depth. More pressure. He just wanted to take all of Derek. Derek loved every sound Stiles let out. Every moan was part of a melody meant only for him. As Stiles grew closer to climax his cries became louder and more wanton. With a powerful thrust he came and a few hard thrusts later Derek joined him in ecstasy. The lay on the couch together in uninterrupted bliss.

Suddenly Stiles sat up. His mind rushing with images of rejection. He cleared his throat and tried to stand up but he was dragged down into a slow, lazy post coital kiss. "And just where do you think you're going?" Derek said after breaking the affectionate kiss. "I was... umm... just trying toooooo... escape." Derek glared. "I'm not nearly done yet. Everything about you calls to me. I'm not letting you go, you're my mate and I kinda love you too." Stiles sat wide eyed and shocked. Derek laughed and pulled him back down; never to let him go again.

**Fin**

**please review.**

**Your thoughts are much appreciated, and very helpful.**

**Let me know if you want anymore (and not just from Teen Wolf)**


End file.
